Today
by xxFallingSkiesxx
Summary: When they first met, she hated him. He was intrigued by her since day one. Then they fell in love, but on the big day, will it be enough?


Taking in the site around her, Taylor couldn't believe the time had finally come. She wasn't going to be Taylor Levesque or Helmsley to most. No, she was about to become someone's wife, and that thought scared the hell out of her. How do you be a wife? After twenty-five years being her own person and then a girlfriend, Taylor wasn't sure how well she could be someone's wife.

Looking in the mirror at the flowing white dress, the blue eyed girl adjusted her strap, and couldn't help but smile. All her worries were ridiculous. It was funny to her however; that of all the people in the world, she was marrying the one she at first couldn't stand.

_Walking around the arena in Hartford, Connecticut a twenty- two year old Taylor Helmsley couldn't help but feel the excitement backstage. The show was still an hour away, but the superstars and divas alike were getting hyped up. _

_"Taylor!" _

_A male's voice boomed and the five-foot-six girl was met the dimples of one John Cena. He was her best guy friend, but the blonde couldn't help but feel that her father wanted the two to be more. Not that Triple H wanted his baby girl to date anyone, ever._

_"Hi Johnny, Dad tell you to check up on me?"_

_The WWE champion smiled sheepishly, and Taylor rolled her eyes. Leave it to Hunter to send Cena._

_Turning on her heel, John followed in suit as the two walked and talked. _

_"So I told him that I wanted to try to be a Diva, but he was-" _

_Bumping into a muscular and tanned chest, Taylor was stopped midsentence and met the blue depths of a certain man's eyes. His bleach blonde hair was slicked back and a smirk was firmly in place. Taylor found herself thinking of noodles at the site of his hair. _

_Taylor looked at the man confused, but nonetheless spoke up,_

_"Uh, I'm sorry…" she trailed of considering she wasn't entirely sure who he was. Well, she did know, but just didn't want to humor the taller man in any way. John couldn't help but look between the two; there was something about the look in Taylor's eyes that he hadn't seen before, in all the years he's known her._

_"Ziggler, Dolph Ziggler, and you are?"_

_The man kissed her hand, and warmth spread through Taylor's petite body, but she still pulled her hand back. _

_Crossing her arms, the younger Helmsley shot back,_

_"Not interested."_

_John laughed at her answer, and of course at Dolph's expense. One thing to be said, Taylor wasn't naïve or easy by any means._

_Keeping his cool and trying to hide his shock, the WWE superstar tried keeping his smirk intact. Two could play that game. _

_"Right, as if I'd ever be interested in you. It's Taylor right?" _

_She snorted,_

_"Maybe it is. Okay Mr. Ziggles, I know you. You think you're a gift from God, when in reality you're just a little boy who feels this need to overcompensate everything to make himself seem like the man he'll never be."_

_John couldn't help but grin at her, and muttering he had to leave, he left the two glaring at each other. Things were about to get interesting around here. Dolph couldn't believe this short girl was trying to put him in place; he hated that she was crushing his ego. No girl ever had before._

_"You don't know me Helmsley; don't assume you do." _

_Stepping closer the Dolph, the blonde couldn't help but notice how beautiful his eyes were; how easily she could lost in them. Shaking her head of the thought, she tried to keep her ground._

_"Well than, don't assume I'm like every other bimbo who wants you to get in their pants. Unlike them, I have self-respect."_

_With a satisfying smirk, Taylor walked away and headed to find her father. Dolph was astounded; she was a firecracker and he liked it. Smiling to himself, he went the opposite direction. Taylor herself couldn't get Dolph out of her head. The girl found herself not wanting to forget him either._

A knock at the door snapped her out of her reverie. Her blue eyes met his green in the mirror. His hair was now cut short, which was something extremely new to Taylor. The blonde man walked closer, trying to hide the pain of giving her away.

"Hey princess," The Game spoke.

Turning around, Taylor found herself face to face with her dad. The older man looked slightly shaken, and it hurt Taylor. It was going to be hard to not have him as the only man in her life; for so many years it was just the two of them. She loved her mom to death, but she had always been such a daddy's girl; much like her own mom was with Grandpa Vince.

"Hey there Daddy, how do I look?"

Doing a three-sixty and making her long curls bounce, Hunter's breath caught in his throat. His baby girl was all grown up, and he hated it. Hunter would always remember her as that little girl, who wanted to be tucked in at night by him, or would look up at him with those big baby blue eyes and he'd swear nothing in this world would hurt her. If only he could turn back time and relish in her youth one more time.

Biting her glossed lip, Taylor waited for the verdict. He'd only seen her in the dress once prior, not right before the ceremony and when she was already. His opinion always meant the most; it came in the territory of being daddy's little princess.

"You look beautiful baby girl." Pulling her into his arms the man whispered, "You know I could never let you go completely, right?"

The short blonde tried to keep her composure; she didn't want to cry yet, but her dad was about to make her.

Pulling away she kissed his cheek,

"I'd never expect you to; I'll always be your daughter dad."

The future Hall of Famer nodded contently,

"Hell yes, and don't you ever forget that. I'm proud of the woman you've become baby girl; I don't know if I've ever told you that. "

Wrapping her arms around him, she felt him clear his throat. Taylor would always remember running to him when she was hurt; now she had Dolph, whose real name was Nick, for that. The thought of her soon to be husband caused her heart to skip a beat.

Pulling away again, she softly said,

"I learned from the best Daddy."

That one sentence broke and warmed Hunter's heart. The multi-time champion smiled one more time before taking Taylor's manicured hand and handing her the white roses.

"Let's go get you married T-bear."

The father-daughter pair stood at the opening door of the church, and Hunter could tell she was nervous. It made him feel silly for being nervous himself. He wasn't the one getting married.

"Nick loves you honey. I couldn't have picked anyone else for you. If he hurts you-"

"I know Dad, you have your sledgehammer."

The two laughed and the music began. Door opening and blue eyes glistening, Taylor whispered,

"Don't let me fall Daddy."

Smiling, Hunter looked over at his sweet girl all grown up. He was about to become the second man in her life now, and he knew she'd be okay. For the first time in his life, he wouldn't worry about the girl who'd always have him wrapped around her finger.

"Never," the taller man said with assurance.

Soon Taylor's eyes locked with the hues of Nick's and she saw forever in them, along with love. Slowly walking down the aisle, another memory came to the girl's mind.

_Nick finally had a break from working, and he was spending it with Taylor; his girlfriend of three months. The two were inseparable and sickeningly in love. The blonde man couldn't help but stare at her; it was so hard not to. The two were currently sending a day at the ocean. _

_"Earth to Nick, where did you go to," the second generation Diva asked with a silly smile on her face as she lay on the striped beach towel. He shook his head and leaned over to kiss her. Taylor shocked him by deepening the kiss, and straddling his waist. Placing his hands on her bare hips, he quickly found himself having to pull away._

_"You suck Theodore," Taylor joked as she called him by his middle name._

_He smirked and called her by her middle name in retort,_

_"You love it Lynn."_

_She rolled her eyes, it had been three months and she already was in love with him; a thought that she embraced, but scared her at the same time. _

_"Yeah, yeah noodles."_

_Quickly pinning her, Nick was ticking her sides. Taylor was laughing, and it sounded melodic. _

_He spoke against the shell of her ear causing shivers to run through her body,_

_"Take it back, or else."_

_Four blue eyes clashed, and in a flash, Taylor was running into the water._

_"If you can catch me," Taylor yelled already so far into the water. _

_"Now you've asked for it!"_

_Nick looked away for one minute. To set his glasses down, and when he looked up she was gone. The blonde clad in the blue bikini was a jokester, and the taller man figured she was just messing._

_Walking closer to the tide, Taylor was nowhere to be found._

_"Taylor! Taylor come on, you're not funny. Seriously, you're freaking me out!"_

_After a second of silence, he sprinted and then dove into the water. Underwater, he couldn't find her. Coming up for air he screamed as loud as he could,_

_"Taylor!"_

_Soon people were crowding around, but no one knew what to do. He kept swimming; his heart breaking further when he couldn't find her. It hit him: what if he was too late? There were still so many things they had to do; too many things that were left unsaid. If she was dead, he didn't know how he could move on. Tears pinpricked Nick's cerulean hues._

_"Dude, she's right there!"_

_A bystander's voice caught his attention, and the former Spirit Squad member's eyes darted to the far side where Taylor's body lay face down._

_Again sprinting to her, Nick flipped her over, and checked for a heartbeat; his heart pounded harder to find there wasn't one. Her lips were quickly turning blue, and she was becoming pale. Someone in the distance called 911, as Nick tried mouth to mouth._

_"Come on baby, open your eyes! Breathe for me." Tears laced his voice, along with some form of hope._

_Several times later nothing was happening. He tried keeping his tears at bay; this couldn't be happening. It all seemed too surreal. Placing his lips to Taylor's he continuously tried._

_"Dammit Taylor, fight for me…baby please…"_

_Several more tries and screaming at her to wake up, Taylor was still unconscious with no pulse. _

_"Fuck," Nick screamed as he punched the sand in pain and anger._

_Placing his head against her heart, he wondered how long it would take until he too was dead. He had given her his heart; you can't live long without one. All the dreams of their future and her having his last name were going out the window. He hadn't told her he loved her yet, and that thought broke his heart. Tears began falling as the onlookers too were shaken. _

_Taylor was the one girl who wouldn't put up with his shit; she made him want to be a better guy. In such a short time, she saved him, and she would never know. She was always saving him when he didn't always need it, but the one time he had to save her, he couldn't._

_Nick whispered as the tears poured out,_

_"I'm so sorry baby. I shouldn't have let the tide get you. I'm so damn sorry…"_

_The otherwise strong man lost all hope. That was until he heard a slight heartbeat, and Taylor's fingers curl._

_Pulling away, Nick immediately went back to mouth to mouth. _

_As if God listened, Taylor shot up, spewing out water._

_Taylor found herself being pulled into Nick's warm arms as the ambulance finally came. The man rocked Taylor in his arms as he kissed her forehead._

_"Oh God, I thought I lost you. I...I need to tell you this. I love you Taylor."_

_Looking at him, love and concern were all over his face. Taylor's heart pounded as she wiped his tear and replied earnestly as she could,_

_"I love you too Nick."_

Nick and Taylor laced their hands together as the preacher spoke. The future husband and wife were looking straight at each other.

"I love you," Taylor mouthed.

Nick smiled and mouthed back,

"I love you more." Taylor looked into the audience at her mom and dad. The Billion Dollar Princess was crying, all the while smiling at her eldest daughter and giving her thumbs up. The blonde sent them both a wink, before looking back at Nick.

Soon the preacher asked for them to recite their vows. Clearing his throat, the self proclaimed Show Off began speaking.

"When I first met you, I was an arrogant guy. I thought I was the second coming and any girl would be lucky to have me. Then I saw you and finally spoke to you. God, you bruised my ego, but you were right. Very soon after I realized that it was me who was lucky to have you. You made me want to be a better guy; a guy you could fall in love with. I thank God every day that you did. The only thing bigger than your heart is the love mine holds for you. I want to wake up to your blue eyes every day for the rest of our lives. I want to hold you when you're hurting and even when you're happy. I love you Taylor, and I love the person you inspired me to become. You're my angel."

Tears began coming from Taylor's eyes as Nick slid the silver band on to her finger. Squeezing his hand, the man then told Taylor to begin her vows.

"When we first met, I hated you," at that the audience and Nick began laughing,

"That is true," the Ohio native agreed with his fiancé.

As everyone quieted down, Taylor continued on,

"I never thought that it'd be you I saw forever with, and I'd be standing with here today. Yet I always knew you'd be important to me. Now I couldn't be me without you. That day you saved my life, I realized how much I loved you. I can't wait to be able to call you my husband, and start our family. After twenty-five years I wonder how I could have made it without you in my life. From this day forward I won't have to. I promise to you today that I will love you always and forever; that I'll always be there. I love you too Nick."

Nick tried holding his composure; he only cried a handful of times in his life.

There wasn't a dry eye in the house as the preacher spoke,

"By the power vested in me, by the lord and everyone here. I know pronounce you husband and wife. I give you for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Nick Nemeth."

Nick smirked as he asked the elderly man,

"Can I kiss my wife now?"

He nodded and the crowd laughed when he dipped Taylor. Grasping hands the two walked out of the building. Taylor's beautiful voice stopped him in his tracks before heading into the limo that would take them to the reception,

"I love you Mr. Nemeth."

Nick held her close as he whispered for the first time, and never the last,

"I love you too Mrs. Nemeth."


End file.
